A memory card such as an SD memory card is an example of a memory device.
Generally, the memory card receives electric power supply from a host device such as a digital still camera (DSC). By using electric power supplied from this host device, the memory card can exchange data with the host device, and write data to and read data from a nonvolatile semiconductor memory.
To check data written to the memory card, a user must set the memory card in the host device.
Recently, users who purchase many memory cards and save obtained image data in these memory cards instead of saving the data in a backup destination such as a PC are increasing in number. When the number of memory cards to be used thus increases, it becomes difficult for the user to ascertain which data is stored in which memory card. The user must check data written to many memory cards by setting the memory cards in the host device, and reading the data from the memory cards.